Keep Your Hands to Yourself and I'll Keep the Bullets in My Gun(Maybe)
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Life is What You Make It 'Verse- Grace and Steve prepare for Grace's first real date. Neither Danny nor Grace approve. What is Danny to do. Slash of the McDanno kind.


**Summary: Oh goody look who it is. It is I and I am here to give you guys another fic. Why, because it's been a while since I've posted anything and I wanted to do something to celebrate the good week I had. Well, alright week but seriously does one need a good reason to post a story. I didn't think so. Anyway I haven't been posting lately because I've been busy. Job hunting is a serious sport but I've got my feelers out and hopefully something will bite. Fingers crossed. Until then I'm going to keep trying and in between working on my fics. I have a few other one shots to post as well as two multi-chapter fics including a high school AU that I have been working on forever. I can't wait to post so you guys can read. Well that's enough talking I'm going to let you read now. However, reader beware this story contains M/M slash. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

**Author's Note: No spoilers since it's part on an AU universe and beta'd by the fantastic Megan Mirs. Thanks so much for looking over this for me. I really appreciated it. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Keep Your Hands To Yourself and I'll Keep My Bullets In My Gun (Maybe)**

* * *

Grace stood in front of her mirror, smoothing out the unwanted wrinkles in the dress that she was wearing. Tonight was the night she was going out on a date for the first time. She couldn't believe, that just a few days ago, she asked her dads if she could go out alone with a boy from her class and they both agreed, after some serious deliberation at first. It worried her that her parents didn't trust her, but once they said yes, she realized that they did more than trust her, they believed in her.

Checking herself over one more time, she looked down at her phone and realized she had fifteen minutes before Adam's arrival. Grabbing her purse, she made her way downstairs only to stop suddenly when she noticed Steve standing guard in front of the door. That alone hadn't worried her; she knew he was prone to being overprotective. No, it was the table covered in what appeared to be every gun, knife, and military weapon that he owned. It was enough to leave her speechless.

"Oh. My. God," she squealed as she finished making her way down the stairs and over to the table. "Seriously," scoffed Grace, glaring at her dad who had the nerve to look confused by her outburst.

"What?" shrugged Steve nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

Grace mirrored his position and continued to glare at him. "Did you happen to take down an arms dealer on your way home and forget to hand the evidence over to HPD?" she asked sarcastically.

Steve's face remained neutral as he followed his daughter's vision from him to the table. "What, you mean this?" he asked calmly, shrugging once more.

"Seriously." She didn't get a chance to say anything else when the door opened and her father walked in frowning slightly.

Danny, completely oblivious, walked up to Steve and gave his partner a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry guys, I got held up. Accident on Ninth," he explained making his way to Grace when he suddenly noticed the arsenal lying out on the table. "Oh my god. What the hell Steven?"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?" both Grace and Danny asked exasperatedly at the same time, expressions mirroring each other.

"Danno-" began Steve, but he was immediately cut off by his husband.

"You," Danny directed his attention towards Grace. "Go finish getting ready sweetheart because Adam will be here soon while I try to fix...this," he replied, waving a hand towards Steve.

"Okay," she replied with a sigh, giving Steve one final glare before running up the stairs.

Chuckling, Danny turned to Steve and folded his arms across his chest. "Overkill, ever heard of it babe?" he teased as he nodded his head at the table.

Steve shrugged. "I'm her dad," he stated bluntly. "And that makes it my right to let all potential suitors know what I'm capable of if they hurt her in any way."

"Suitors? Seriously?" scoffed Danny, rolling his eyes at his husband. "Steven, the 1950's called, they want their word back."

"It's not funny."

"You're right, it's hysterical. You're waiting for the boy to arrive, with guns lying out in the open, completely quiet because you won't say anything. No, you'll just sit there looking so maniacal that Adam will literally wet himself, causing him to cancel his date with our daughter, who will be so pissed at you that she may never speak to you again. You sir, are not only a walking cliché, but a complete menace to society and I have no idea how I've put up with you for so long.

Steve stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Danny. "How can you be so calm about Grace going out for the first time?" Steve growled as he picked up one of the guns and held it loosely in his hands. "I mean, you're her father, the one who actually helped create her, and yet you're acting like this is completely normal."

"That's because Grace is a sixteen year-old girl, so her wanting to date is completely normal," answered Danny truthfully. When Steve didn't say anything, Danny let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Steve. Look," he replied, resting his head against Steve's chest. "You want the truth, on the inside I'm a freaking wreck and it's taking everything in my being not to follow her and this boy to wherever the hell they're going," Danny admitted.

Steve frowned suspiciously as he looked down at his husband. "Really." Since they agreed to let Grace go out on her first date, Danny had remained completely calm about the entire ordeal. Steve on the other hand, for lack of a better term, was 'freaking out'.

Danny chuckled softly. "I swear I want nothing more than to follow Grace on her date, but I can't do that because one, Grace would never forgive me and two, my mother would rain down hellfire and rip me a new one because she would be the first person Grace would call to tell her that I've been an asshole."

"Mama Williams is pretty scary," laughed Steve, leaning his head against Danny's shoulder. "She still scares me and we've been together for six years."

"How do you think I feel? She's my mother," replied Danny with a groan. "And because she scares us, we have to suck it up and let our baby girl go out on her first date. So, with that being said, I really think it's time for you to put your arsenal away. Adam should be here any minute."

As much as Steve hated to admit it, Danny was right. If he did anything to embarrass Grace extensively, he would risk her being angry with him and the wrath of Danny's mother at the same time. After weighing his options, he realized that it wasn't worth it. Besides, he could save the complete arsenal for her future husband. "Okay," agreed Steve sullenly as he pulled away. "Can I at least keep one out, for show?" he asked hopefully.

All Danny could do was grin affectionately as he gave Steve a quick kiss. "Yes, you may," Danny replied, pointing to one of the guns which Steve picked up and slipped into his holster. "Now the rest go."

Grumbling, Steve did as he was told and immediately began gathering up the weapons that covered the table while Danny laughed at his retreating form.

* * *

"Alright you two, have a good time and be back by ten thirty," Danny instructed both Grace and Adam as the pair stood in front of the doorway ready to leave. Adam had arrived on time, much to Steve's disappointment, and immediately informed them of the plans for the date. He also informed them that they were going to be driven and picked up by Adam's mother, which both Steve and Danny were grateful for. Well, Steve was more grateful of the fact that the teenage boy wouldn't be alone with Grace while they were in a car. It was a small victory, but one he secretly celebrated none the less.

Steve remained silent until Grace walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear with a smile.

"I love you too," he smiled back and he continued to smile as he watched Grace take Adam's hand and walk towards the car.

"You can relax now," whispered Danny as he placed his hand on Steve's backside. "He's a good kid. He'll treat her right," he replied, referring to the teenage boy who opened the door for Grace so she could slide into the backseat before he did the same on the other side.

Steve grumbled. "He better or else he'll have to deal with me," growled Steve, earnestly.

Danny looked at his husband and immediately noticed he was wearing the same expression he usually got when he had to train new officers at base. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that always spelled trouble. All Danny could do was roll his eyes and sigh. "You sir, are honest to God certifiable," grumbled Danny as he turned around and began walking away. "Certifiable Steven."

"What? I didn't say anything," Steve replied innocently as he closed the door and followed Danny upstairs. "Okay, maybe I was," he admitted when Danny didn't respond but continued walking away from him. "Come on, like you weren't thinking the same thing. You're not better than me Danno!"

* * *

**How was it. Super sweet I know but I was in a fluffy mood when I wrote this. I know some of you may wonder why I had Steve so overprotective and the answer to that question is...Don't really have one. My story I wrote it how I wanted it to play out and plus Steve's a Navy SEAL so I think he's overprotectiveness is warranted. How you guys enjoyed it and if you did leave a review. It will make me happy.**

**If you're certain abou****t everything you can never be surprised. If you're surprised about everything then you will always be certain that you'll be surprised.**

**LadyC**


End file.
